


LOVE VIRUS.

by pudding (naiyou)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: @ duhua free uniq and nex7!!!!!!!, M/M, uniq members mentioned, with the special participation of duhua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyou/pseuds/pudding
Summary: 아무래도 램에 가득 퍼진 러브 바이러스seems like this ram is filled with love virus
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	LOVE VIRUS.

**Author's Note:**

> so, some might be wondering: "how is this related to rainbow?"  
> actually, i took a few lines from f(x)'s rainbow! so yes. boom. there's the rainbow.  
> (no, the fic is not related to the two lines i took from the song)

The yuehua labs were lonely, all five experiments were left in the lab basement. after more than a month of talking, the executives decide that they would stop the project after realizing an error and soon, they were all separated.

Thankfully, wooseok found him. The laboratory was on the verge of switching him off forever until wooseok managed to take him. Wooseok wanted help and wanted to work on him as well. Since then, many things changed. His parts, bits and pieces of his codes. Finding solution to that constant error that had been happening whenever he tries to do something. Since then, a lot of things have changed.

But Seungyoun shouldn’t be feeling this way, especially not for wooseok.

Actually, he shouldn’t even be feeling anything since he’s nothing more than just a bunch of spare parts- made of cold metal and coil wiring. He was just a part of an experiment that used to be called the “next big thing” only to be forgotten after a system error, and a misunderstanding between the people in the laboratory.

Many times, he convinced himself that this is just a mere coding error, that he should be ignoring this because he cannot _feel_.

He decides that it’s all an error on his receptors whenever wooseok is around and the world turns pink.

It’s an error when the world turns orange when he’s in danger,

It’s an error when he couldn’t manage to bring up answers

And he only needs a little repair whenever he feels a spark on his chest.

A virus that seungyoun couldn’t get rid of. He can only fear for the day when wooseok finds out and like all the other prototypes, would be thrown away all because they could _feel_.

**_**Is love that bad?** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> i had a better idea in brain but tbh my brain won't brain lately ;;; i'm convinced duhua actually blocked my braincells the way she wanted to block the people leaving her company off the media but u know wht, im not surprised :weary:
> 
> ps if yall voting for the poll, pls choose sound of silence :(


End file.
